Let's play Dress Up!
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Yui and Hinata had some role playing action on their day off! WARNING - Sex scenes. Suneo sensei belongs to Doraemon.


_Morning..._

"You know what TODAY is, don't you?" Hinata giggled as he pinched his lover's cheek playfully.

Yui shook her head. "Uh, not really..."

"C'mon...OF COURSE you know..."

"No, I don't..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"...REALLY?"

"Yes, really..."

Hinata reached down, and then pulled out a neatly-folded French maid outfit. "IT'S ROLE PLAY DAY, SILLY!" he squealed with excitement.

Yui smacked Hinata in the nose with a Falcon Punch, and buried her face in her hands afterwards. "Ugh...do I really need to wear THAT? I mean...aren't I cute enough for you as it is?"

"Of course you are, sweetie," Hinata replied, nose bleeding profusely, "BUT YOU'LL BE EVEN CUTER WITH THIS ON!"

"...What about you? You should wear something too!" Yui added.

"I got that covered!" Placing the French maid costume on the table, Hinata reached down again, and this time came up with a rather professional-looking business suit.

"I'LL BE THE BUSINESS MAN WHO HIRED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THINGS AROUND THE HOUSE! WE'LL HAVE A LITTLE SCENARIO TAKE PLACE, A BIT OF CONVERSATION, SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, MAYBE A BIT OF ANGST, AND THEN...WE CAN HAVE SWEET SEX!" Hinata exclaimed, more blood pouring out of his nose.

Yui, however, wasn't exactly all for the idea. "Yeah, but...we can just have sex WITHOUT dressing up and doing all that other meaningless stuff..."

"I KNOW, BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW WET I GET JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU AS A FRENCH MAID, SO INNOCENT AND NAIVE...THE PERFECT TARGET!" Hinata, who stuffed his nose with tissue, was drooling now.

Yui winced, remarking, "You kinda scare me when you do that..."

Hinata shrugged it off, and then exclaimed, "OKAY, LET'S GET INTO CHARACTER!"

"...This is such a waste of time..."

"NO COMPLAINING!"

'Ugh...thank god no one can actually see us do this...' Yui thought gratefully, her face bright red as she took the French maid outfit.

_Afternoon…_

Now wearing a dark-brown suit, Hinata stepped into the living room and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ah...work was brutal today..." he said, wiping the imaginary sweat from his brow. Dropping his suitcase on the table, Hinata undid his tie, and tossed it without a care over his shoulder as he headed to the couch.

A few moments later, Yui entered, dressed as a French maid, and snatched up the tie that had been so carelessly left about.

"Welcome home, master...did you have a nice day at the stock market?" Yui spoke up in her best attempt at a Rie Kugimiya imitation, which wasn't actually very good at all.

Hinata groaned at the very memory of his 'work'. "It was such a pain in the ass, all of it! Yurippe kept screaming at me just because Suneo favoured Kanade more than her, and the stocks went down by 0.13%, and everything. I had an awful day at work..."

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry to hear that..."

Hinata kicked off his shoes, and yawned. With a moment of hesitation, Yui quickly scurried over and picked up her master's shoes, placing them over beside the wall in a proper fashion. As the spunky girl bent down to place the shoes, Hinata caught a glimpse of her panties.

Smirking to himself, Hinata ordered, "Why don't you come and sit next to me, so we can...talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah...talk...I need someone nice and understanding like you to talk to..."

'This is SO embarrassing...' Yui thought as she took a seat on the couch beside the boy. Hinata licked his lips lustfully, and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist.

Letting out a squeak of surprise, Yui stammered, "M-Master...what...what're you doing?"

Leaning closely, Hinata's breath grew heavy as he whispered, "I need some sort of release to help me get rid of all these uncomfortable emotions flowing around within me...and you're the trigger for that release..."

'I...I don't understand that line AT ALL...' Yui thought, attempting to put up a fight for the sake of the 'scenario', although she obviously didn't do a very good job at it, as Hinata's lips were soon upon her own.

Hinata moaned as he parted his lips enough so that his tongue wrapped and twisted against Yui's, both of them fighting valiantly for dominance. He then slid his free hand up into Yui's corset, clenching tightly onto the girl's left breast. He pinched onto Yui's tiny pink nipple and twisted it slightly, causing Yui to cry out.

"Ahh...ahh...M-Master...that hurts...please s-stop..." Yui whined.

A trail of saliva hung like a bridge between the couple's lips. Hinata had a mischievous grin spread out on his face. "Oh, my little sweet...we're just getting started..."

Pushing Yui onto her back, Hinata saddled up on top of her, and began forcibly rubbing their crotches together. Tearing off the corset with a mighty pull, Hinata stared lustfully at Dawn's 'delicious flat chest', both of her nipples now erect. Leaning down, Hinata gently began to suck on Yui's left nipple, and watched as the younger girl shivered in response. As this happened, Yui began to massage Hinata's penis, which felt almost felt like a throbbing, burning rod in her palms.

"Augh...Hinata..." Yui moaned, biting her bottom lip.

"..." Hinata did not respond.

"I mean...M-Master..." Yui now said, realizing Hinata was still following the 'scenario'.

"...Yes?" Hinata raised his head to look at Yui, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"We should...we should move this to the bedroom...and get undressed first..."

"G...Good idea..."

And so, after pulling down his pants and lifting Yui up bridal-style, Hinata dashed to the bedroom, his whole body now craving for more sex...

_Midnight..._

Neither one had yet to come out of the bedroom. Their role playing attire now laid in two piles outside the door, and various groans, moans and other assortments of noises could be coming from within the room.

"M...Master..."

"Heh...you can call me 'Hinata' again, sweetie..."

"Hinata...I...I love you..."

"...I love you too..."

_**Omake part 1**_

TK, Matsushita, Takamatsu, Otonashi, Fujimaki, Naoi, Oyama and Noda were all totally engrossed in the porn movie directed by Yuri.

"Maybe this was a bad idea where we let Yui debut as a porn star… like, does she even know that she had been set up by Yuri…?" Otonashi pondered with one eyebrow raised.

"Who cares, at least Hinata make a decent love making machine… and damn, Yui is hot…" Oyama commented.

"Carnival of Ejaculation!" TK and Matsushita cried out as they jerked off to the screen.

"Hey, watch where you are shooting!" Fujimaki cried as he jumped away from their semen.

"Otonashi san! I want you to do me like what that filth is doing to the girl!" Naoi begged Otonashi as he begins to unstrip.

"Hell no, get away from me you sicko!" Otonashi pushed Naoi away, knocking against Takamatsu as he fell down lifelessly from the sofa.

"Whoa! Takamatsu, are you alright?"

The muscular Takamatsu was dead; from loss of blood.

"…forget I asked…"

Noda, was looking back and forth when the movie ended, he tapped Otonashi on his shoulder and asked "Where did Yurippe go?" Otonashi shrugged in denial.

_**Omake part 2**_

Suneo was very pissed off but very satisfied.

Kanade and Shiina, were both naked and covered in his semen, Yuri on the hand, was still rocking back and forth with Suneo's penis sliding through her vagina.

"What the hell you got to say for what you did to Hinata, you slutty little bitch…!" Suneo taunted.

"I, ah- regret- unh- nothing!" Yuri replied, completely immersed in ecstasy of her beloved Suneo's large penis sliding in and out of her vagina.

Seconds later, Suneo and Yuri climaxed with each other and moments later, Suneo, Kanade, Shiina and Yuri were all staring up at the sky, naked, slimy and happy.

"Promise me that you will not do it again…"

"…Okay… Suneo sensei…" Yuri submissively leaned onto his naked, muscular chest, smiling.

"…How thoughtless… why did I end up having sex with my sensei…?" Shiina asked, hugging Suneo from behind.

"Suneo sensei… you are so mean…" Kanade winced as she wrapped her arms around Suneo's sweaty, naked waist while blushing from the afterglow.

He was the happiest man alive.

(end.)


End file.
